criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Secrets
Dark Secrets 'is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Mighty Forest, district based in Fario. Plot The player and Lena went to the small abandon village inside the forest by an anonymous call for the murder. There, Brock Perry was found tied and brutally cut. Next to his body was a Fario PD badge, who belong to Diego Diaz. He said that he just patrolled that area and that he never saw nor heard about Brock. Inside his bag was a photo of his and Mia. She said that they were a friend and that she don't know who could kill them. The team searched his house and found a pocket knife, who was later confirmed as the weapon used to perform Ling Chi (a method which killed Brock). Later on, Phillip approached the team and said that he saw Diego and Brock fighting an hour before he died, caused the team to interrogate Diego again. The team interrogated Diego about the fight, but he refuses to tell a real reason behind it, and he added if the team don't believe him, they can search his desk, like what they did. The team searched his desk and found that Irving Bennett was released from prison. He said that Diego was not so happy about that. During another search of the murder scene, the team found that Mia and Brock were in relationships, but Mia said that he never get over it and that she knows who killed him, but that she can't say who, causing the team to arrest her. Later on, it's found that Irving Benett was a foster father to Brock. The team got enough evidence and arrested Diego for the murder of Brock Perry. He said that he didn't kill anyone but shortly after he confessed. He said that he did that to protect Mia. Lena asked him how he protected her by slicing Brock into the pieces, but he refused to say anything else. On the trial, Mia and Diego are both sentenced to life in jail, just Mia could have parole in 20 years. After the trial, Mia asked to speak with the player and said that Brok's murder was ordered. Lena and the player searched a murder scene and found a letter written by the Mayor. She said that she was the one who ordered the murder and said that they need to get out Mia and Diego from prison. Tere they are aught in a crossfire when a hard yelling voice awoke the player and Diego from the nap during the Anniversary of Fario PD. Chief Rust sends both, the player and Diego to patrol the woods. Summary Victim: * Brock Perry (found dead at abandon village) Murder Weapon: * Ling Chi Killer: * Diego Diaz Suspects 'Diego Diaz (Partner) Profile *Diego eats donuts. *Diego reads "Painfull Deaths". *Diego knows Latin. Appearance * Diego wears a tie. Mia Loukas (Diego's fiancée) Profile *Mia eats donuts. *Mia knows Latin. Appearance * Mia wears a tie Andrea Perry (Victims sister) Profile *Andrea eats donuts. *Andrea reads "Painfull Deaths". *Andrea knows Latin. Ronald Armstrong (Victim's Friend) Profile *Ronald knows Latin. *Ronald eats donuts. Irving Bennett (Ex-Con) Profile *Irving eats donuts. *Irving reads "Painfull Deaths". Appearance * Irving wears a tie. Quasy-Suspect(s) Marilyn Price (Mayor) Killer's Profile * The Killer eats donuts. * The Killer reads "Painfull Deaths". * The Killer knows Latin. * The Killer wears a tie. * The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandon Village (Clues: Victim's body, Badge, Victim's bag) * Examine Badge (Result: Diego's badge; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) * Examine Victim's bag (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Mia Loukas) * Question Diego about his badge on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Badge number recovered) * Question Mia about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture found; New Crime Scene: Victim's house) * Investigate Victim's house (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Framed picture; New Suspect: Andrea Perry) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Pocket Knife) * Examine Framed Picture (Result: Ronald Armstrong; New Suspect. Ronald Armstrong) * Inform Andre about her brother's death (Prerequisite: Victim's House searched) * Speak with Ronald Armstrong about the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Analyze Pocket Knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats donuts) * Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads "Painfull Deaths"; Murder weapon classified: Ling Chi) * Move tot he next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Diego about the fight with the victim (Profiles Updated: Diego eats donuts and reads "Painfull Deaths"; Mia eats donuts; New Crime Scene: Diego's Desk) * Investigate Diego's Desk (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clues: Torn File, Voice recorder) * Examine Torn File (Result: Irving's File; New Suspect Irving Bennett) * Examine Voice Recorder (Result: Voice Recorder) * Question Irving Bennett (Prerequisite: File restored; Profile Updated: Irving eats donuts and reads "Painfull Deaths") * Analyze Voice Recorder (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Houses) * Investigate Houses (Prerequisite: Voice recorder analyzed; Clues: Pile of Rocks, Poster) * Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Victim's Phone) * Examine Poster (Result: Poster) * Question Andrea about the poster (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; Profile Updated: Andrea eats donuts, reads "Painfull Deaths" and knows Latin) * Analyze Victim's phone (12:00:00) * Question Mia about her conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Victim's phone analyzed; Profile Updated: Mia knows Latin) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Computer * Investigate Computer (Clues: Documents, Diego's Phone) * Examine Documents (Result: Brocks File) * Examine Diego's Phone (Result: Phone) * Interrogate Ronald about the conversation with Diego (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profiles Updated: Ronald eats donuts and knows Latin; Diego knows Latin) * Analyze Brocks File (12:00:00) * Question Irving why he wanted victim's file (Prerequisite: File analyzed; New Crime Scene: Victim's yard) * Investigate Vitim's Yard (Prerequisite: Irving interrogated; Clues: Pile of leaves, Trash Bags) * Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Branch) * Examine Trash Bags (Result: Gloves) * Examine Gloves (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze branch (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a tie) * Analyze Skin cells (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has green eyes) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to Myth or Reality? 2/5 (1 star) Myth or Reality? 2/5 * See what Mia wants * Investigate Abandon Village (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Torn letter) * Examine torn letter (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Question Mayor about the letter (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Take Diego and Mia out of the prison (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: Sleepy Face) * Move tot he next case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Mighty Forest